


Unexpected

by justalonelyfangirl



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Confusion, F/M, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-02
Updated: 2016-07-02
Packaged: 2018-07-19 15:31:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7367314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justalonelyfangirl/pseuds/justalonelyfangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reader finds out she's pregnant with Hotch's child and doesn't know what to do. She's not in a relationship with him, they were both just having sex! (Even if there are feelings)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unexpected

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy,
> 
> Please give me any advice and check out my other fics,  
> I'm still quite new to this!

You gripped tightly onto the sink. This couldn’t be. You stared at the blue stick in your sink with a white face. You were at least 3 weeks pregnant. You were pregnant with Hotch’s child. You quickly moved to the toilet and threw up again. Hotch’s child. The two of you had been sleeping together for about 6 months but that was all it was, sex. After a few drinks on a hard case you’d both ended up back in his hotel room. When the pair of you had woken up the next morning you agreed that you wouldn’t speak of it and it would never happen again, but it did, again and again. Then you’d both fallen into an unspoken agreement – sex, just sex. But over the 6 months your feelings for Hotch had grown considerably, the only person you’d told was Prentiss, when she’d made a comment about you and Hotch and you blushed, giving yourself away completely. 

You sat there now, curled up next to your toilet with tears streaming down your face. What were you going to do? You’ve always wanted a child, maybe it was time? You weren’t going to give it up. But what about Hotch? What about BAU? You sighed; this would all have to wait till later. You needed to get to work. 

You applied your heaver foundation with your makeup to try to cover up the fact you’d been crying, brushed your teeth and picked out a fitted grey pant suit with a white shirt and your black heeled boots. You then grabbed your keys, left your apartment and headed for work.

**

“Hey (Y/L/N)” Prentiss says as you walk over to your desk, Reid and JJ are also in the bullpen sitting at their desks.

“Hi” you say smiling, before sitting down at your desk. You were starting to feel sick again, and also getting dizzy if you stood up for too long. Hopefully there would be no case today, you really just wanted to get home and go to sleep.

“Are you alright? You look a little sick” JJ says. She moves to stand closer to your desk.

“I’m alright; I think I’m getting a cold or something” you say, looking down to your desk and flipping through your work for today. You glance up when no one says anything else to see three concerned looks.

“What?” you laugh “I’m fine!” you knew they could probably tell you were lying but you didn’t want to think about it, you weren’t ready to tell anyone yet.

“Alright, if you say so” Prentiss says obviously not convinced. You look away from them and continue with your work, and after a moment the others did too. 

**

You were sitting doing your work when you suddenly caught a whiff of chicken. You looked up to see Morgan eating a chicken sandwich while talking to JJ. You felt sick, really sick. You quickly got up and walked to the toilets as quick as possible, hoping nobody would notice. The second you got to the toilets you ran to the nearest cubicle and threw up. You felt someone gather your hair behind your head so it didn’t go down the toilet but didn’t have the time to turn around and see who it was before you were throwing up again. 

After you were sure you were finished you slumped down next to the toilet and accepted the toilet roll that was handed to you so you could wipe your mouth. You looked up to see Prentiss’ concerned face and sighed. There was no way you were going to be able to lie yourself out of this one. You threw the toilet roll in the toilet, flushed it and slowly got up with a hand from Prentiss. 

“Seriously (Y/F/N), what’s going on?” Prentiss asked you. You quickly looked round to see if there was anyone else in the toilets before locking the room and then going over to the sink to quickly rinse your mouth. Prentiss stood there waiting for you to answer her, obviously worried about you. 

You turned around and simply spat it out. “I’m Pregnant” Prentiss looks at you in shock. You simply sigh. 

“D-Does he know?” There is no question to who he is, and you feel your eyes water as you wrap your arms around your waist.

“No” you whisper

“Oh, (Y/F/N)” Prentiss says drawing you into a hug. This causes you to cry and then you begin to ramble.

“I-I don’t know what to do Emily! It’s sex. Just sex, we’re not in a relationship! What if he wants nothing to do with the baby? Does that mean I’ll have to leave? I really don’t want to leave; I don’t want to be alone again!” You cry as you fall to the floor in a heap. Prentiss continues to hug you tight.

“You listen here (Y/F/N), you are not going to have to do this alone! If Hotch doesn’t want the baby, which I’m sure he will, then you’ll have all of us. We’re not going anywhere hunny. We’re your family remember?” Emily says stroking your hair. “You need to tell him, okay?”

“I don’t want to yet, just give me a few more days?” You ask and Prentiss just nod’s sadly in reply.

**

Apart from a few days turns into a few weeks. It turns out you were 5 weeks pregnant when you took the test according to your doctor. You were now 8 weeks pregnant and Prentiss and JJ were both giving you pleading looks to tell Hotch. JJ had worked it out quite quickly knowing the signs from her pregnancy with Henry and had confronted you about it. You had explained and she had congratulated you but agreed with Prentiss about you telling Hotch. You’d all been busy the past 3 weeks so you and Hotch hadn’t had time to get together outside of work and you really didn’t want to tell him during the work day because you weren’t sure what his reaction was going to be like.

You sighed as you finished your case files and stacked them up before walking up to Hotch’s office. You knocked.

“Come in!” he shouted from inside. You walked in to see him doing work at his desk; he smiled slightly when he saw you.

“Hey Hotch, um I’ve finished the case files” you say. You look out Hotch’s window to see Prentiss giving you a look. You sighed and looked away. 

“Thank (Y/L/N), Put them on the coffee table” Hotch says pointing to the table by his couch. You place them down and when you turn back around Hotch has shut his blinds and is standing by you. You gulp. Oh no.

“So, we haven’t seen each other in a while? Maybe I can come round tonight?” Hotch asks leaning into you, smiling.

“Uh, yeah sure. Come round at 8?” You suggest, knowing it cannot be too late due to Jack and not too early as he’ll have work to finish. Hotch nods and you hesitantly smile back before leaving his office.

As you grab your bag and start to leave the bullpen Prentiss stops you.

“You didn’t tell him!” 

“He’s coming round later, I’ll tell him then” You say sighing, you were terrified. 

**

You’ve been pacing in your living room for about an hour trying to work out what you were going to say to Hotch. You were interrupted from your pacing by a knock on the door. You froze before finally gathering up all your courage and opening the door.

“Hot-“ was all you managed to get out before his lips were on yours and he had pushed you up against your wall slamming the door shut behind him. You automatically started to kiss him back before you made yourself stop.

“Hotch stop” you say pushing him away slightly. He stopped and looked at you confused. “We need to talk” you say sighing and you see him freeze up. You look away from him and walk over to your couch “Can you please sit down” you ask. He does. You stand in front of your fireplace pacing back and forth in front of him.

“Y/F/N what’s going on?” he asks. 

“Ok, so I’ve been trying to work out how to tell you this for about 3 weeks now but I wasn’t sure how you’d respond to the news, I’m still not sure how you’ll respond to the news but Prentiss and JJ insist I tell you because then at least I’ll know right? I’ll totally understand if you want to leave because I can do this on my own, and this was never anything more than sex to you and I get that. It was my fault in the first place for allowing this to continue once I knew I had feelings for you but I guess that’s beside the point now. I know you have Jack and you may not want any more children so you don’t have to but you need to know” You take a pause and look at Hotch to see a gobsmacked expression “I’m pregnant Hotch” you look away from Hotch and wipe away a few tears you felt rolling down your face. 

“Y-You’re pregnant?” Hotch asked, still his face in a huge expression of shock.

You simply nod before saying, “Like I said you don’t have to have anything to do with the baby if you don’t want to but I am keeping it” It’s silent again until Hotch looks back up at you again.

“And it’s defiantly mine?” 

“Yes, I haven’t been sleeping with anyone else”

“You have feelings for me?” He asks, you nod before looking away.

A few seconds later Hotch is up and hugging you. “I have feelings for you too, and I can’t say I’m not surprised about the thought of another child but I’ll be there with you even if we don’t work out together”

“If we don’t- what? You want to turn this into a relationship?” You ask him confused, yet hopeful.

“Yes. (Y/F/N) I’ve had feelings for you for a while, but I wasn’t sure if you felt the same way and I was happy with just sex if that’s what you wanted” Hotch just smiles “I’m not going to leave you alone with a baby, it’s hard doing everything alone. I’d love to be a part of this baby’s life, raising him or her together. If that’s what you want that is?”

“I’d love that Aaron, I really would” You walk over to him and kiss him hard and desperately and he returns the kiss with the same passion. Your mouths slapping together as your tears mingle with his as they fall down your faces. 

You pull back and whisper “We’re having a baby Aaron”

He grins brightly “We’re having a baby”


End file.
